The Last Case
by Aim 1.0
Summary: It was the final moment between Sherlock and Moriarty.


########################

LAST CASE

by AJR of X1-1R

########################

The lights were flickering magnificent in the cold day of New Year's Eve. All establishments were open selling goods, while bars were singing loud songs together with their toast around and churches were playing melancholy harmonic songs of orchestra. Cold breeze of wind touches every surface of their skin feeling drowsy and lethargic. Children playing on the snow shiver their bare feet while others are begging for food on some couple walking on the streets. Along with this celebration, the streets were also filled with businessman and government officials escaping a hundred miles of traffic whose destination was the finest manor in the whole England. The manor belongs to Dr. James Moriarty, one of the most powerful personalities in England.

The house was elegant, sophisticated and very luxurious outside. All lights were open; flowers bloomed like on the summer's day and all the arrangements are pleasant in one's eye. You can hear everywhere loud noise of people's chat and at the same time delicious foods were served in every guest's table. The hall also is divided into two major parts. The lower box, which is mainly for the large visitors including businessmen, invited guest and local actor and actresses. On the other hand, the Upper Box was exclusive for important guest, bank owners and government officials. Among such division, one chair has caught the attention of the visitor's eye because the owner of this chair doesn't arrive yet.

After a few minutes, a horse carriage stopped at the center of manor and two men stepped down on the said vehicle. One was wearing a white coat, sharply cut below the waist, six buttoned and waist seam shaped. The other man was wearing a gray coat, fully lined five button waist coat and holding a six inches brown cane. The man in white coat had a dull dark eye color flicker with curiosity and the figure had an adventurous personality. The companion had a smooth spade shaped beard, defined cheekbones and broad shoulders. They headed on to the stairs when the first man muttered words on his companion saying that he should go first and wait for him after five minutes. The man followed without hesitation. After a few minutes, the man came with some dirt on his coat.

"Where have you been Holmes?" ask by Dr. Watson.

The man replied with a smile. The two men enter and walk along the corridor with frames and statue until they reach the signage BAKER HALL.

As they enter the hall, people were all chatting, drinking wines and eating all the food served by the waiters and waitresses. They were all busy that they didn't notice the arrival of Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. In the middle of the party, Irene Adler approached Sherlock Holmes after her dance with a noble man.

What a lovely night, Lady said Sherlock.

Irene smiled, and said, it has been a pleasure to meet you here for I was not informed that you are invited in this party.

Inspector Lestrade does and as a matter of fact he should be meeting me at this time.

"So you're not aware of the things that might happen later".

Before Sherlock could reply, Mr. Lestrade arrived and greeted them exhaustedly and in a ranting manner.

"Sorry for I was late because the traffic was such a disaster that it took me almost one hour to get rid of it."

Actually you are in the right time because this party is getting my nerves feel numb.

Before they leave Irene in fury, Sherlock muttered under his breath."Nice Ring".

With a question on his face, Lestrade followed Sherlock until they reach the corner of the hall. Before Lestrade had spoken, Sherlock interrupts.

May I know what happen to the lady?

Lestrade was shocked because Sherlock already knew the incident. "How did you know?"

Sherlock did not reply.

There was a woman lived in the Norlington Street having two children in her house. Her husband left them to another woman living them with no food or money to sustain their needs. In order to support their needs, the mother works on night in a cabaret near the village of Middleton. There she met a man named Charles, an owner of a famous bank in the London. They were married after three years but the man died living nothing but a diamond ring.

So the woman came back in her previous job?

Yes, after her husband died, the family became penniless. The mother came back in her old job as cabaret woman.

Then one day, the woman was sitting on the table while waiting for a customer. Suddenly, she collapsed and brought into a nearby hospital. But upon the arrival, she was declared dead. The result of the investigation claims that the woman died because of poison

"And the ring was lost" Said Sherlock

"How the hell did you know?" ask the confuse inspector.

Sherlock did not reply again but he asks Dr. Watson to find a machine below the basement. Dr. Watson followed the order even though a big question can be seen on his face.

Sherlock left without saying anything and hurried to the comfort room of the hall. There he put false eye lashes, beard and nose, a long brown scarf around his neck and a black hat at the top of his head. The man looks like an old grumpy man owning a large company. The man hurried down on the stairs to another stairs leading to the upper box. When Sherlock arrived at the upper box, a man was sitting on the chair that was vacant earlier. The man had a thin face, clear-eyed and a grey hair. The man walks at the center of the stage and a loud clap struck causing the guest to divert their attention to the man. The man said

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for attending to my thanksgiving party as appreciation of what I have received in ten years of my career. As you can see, my researches have been successful as this discovery will help the humankind or the next generation. Above all of these, my soul couldn't feel or appreciate the successes that I have made. My whole mind couldn't process efficiently that I was stuck in my house for three months feeling agitated and insomniac. The one day after waking up in the morning, I suddenly feel the urge of doing something that I didn't dwell on my past or in any of my profession. So ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to present to you the largest Bank built in the area of England."

A large banner fell on to the ground that it almost occupied the whole stage. Inside the banner, a large blue print of the bank can be seen that a two football field can be put on it. Simultaneously, a loud clap aroused in the whole hall that it took two minutes after the sound faded. But before Dr. Moriarty could speak again, the lights went out in the hall that not a single thing can be seen in the whole area. Sherlock took this chance to seize Dr. Moriarty on his hand while everyone was in panic. Dr. Moriarty was shocked for man was holding him at the back. They fight each other not knowing that banner was ripping into half and causing them to fall at the basement.

Sherlock fell first on the box full of coins and Moriarty fell on Dr. Watson beside a five feet machine. They stood up very quickly and took out their guns at the same time.

Oh! What a surprise to see Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson at this lovely occasion. I didn't remember that I invited you at this party or I suppose that you invited yourself to enter the hall without my permission.

None of your conclusion was correct for I was invited by your friend Inspector Lestrade. Actually, I am really amazed on your announcement earlier that it got me into sleep.

You can see the face of Dr. Moriarty turning into red. They continue to revolve around the machine both guns facing each other. Sherlock continues

I am really fascinated on that machine before I entered at this hall. Your men were so clever that it took me five minutes to discover the function of that machine. The scent of silver powder and circular shaped patterns gave me into the conclusion that it was coin machine maker. I also discover that the coin content comprise of fifteen percent pure silver and eighty-five percent false silver giving me the conclusion of a fake penny.

Dr. James Moriarty stops and you can see on his eyes the anger he felt on that moment. He suddenly faces the wall and began to respond on what Sherlock had said.

"Mr. Sherlock you never fail to impress me since I started to know you last year. All of what you have said was correct but I disagree on one thing. Didn't you find it strange that I, the most powerful man in London, would do such things that is illegal and may I affect my reputation as a professor and a businessman?

Oh! I really don't know what your purpose is but let me continue of what I have said earlier. My instinct also says that this fraudulent business was related in the incidence death of a cabaret woman. I saw you talking with Irene outside the manor giving her a diamond ring. I didn't pay attention to it at first but when I hear the story from D.I. Lestrade I suddenly realized that this ring was the same ring you gave to Irene outside the building. My concern only was the ring that you gave to Irene was fake. You didn't give the true ring because that ring will bring you to a vault in London where the husband left his money.

Dr. Moriarty was so angry that he accidentally triggered his gun towards Sherlock but totally miss it. He suddenly calls a man and the man was carrying a woman on his back. The woman was Irene and no single breath can be seen on his face.

"I no longer require her services so I make sure that she will drink the tea that I have prepared for her."

Sherlock become pale and you can see on her face the sadness for Irene and at the same the anger that he felt for Moriarty. He suddenly calibrates his gun and shoots Moriarty at the head and killed through another shot of gun. The wall, where Dr. Moriarty fell, was spilled with blood, bullets and gun powder. Sherlock approached the lifeless body of Irene and kissed her in the forehead. After a while, Sherlock face the window and a fire of gun was heard and another man was killed on that night. Outside the window, fireworks appeared at the sky, loud noised came every part in the city and welcoming the New Year with joy and happiness.

**THE END**


End file.
